El descubrimiento de Sanji
by Lirycs-Op
Summary: Sanji descubre que ninguna de las chicas lo ama, ahora averiguará quienes son los mal nacidos roba futuras esposas. Pero ¿se arrepentirá de saberlo? Hay una sorpresa al final.


**PARA ESTE FIC, HICE UNA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR DIFERENTE A LA QUE SUELO USAR, QUE ME FUE RECOMENDADA, SI PREFERIS LA OTRA DEJADLO EN UN REVIEW. **

Realmente no podía ser cierto, debia estar alucinandoselo, su propia mente le debia jugar una broma. Los cigarros le debian hacer alucinar. Para la desgracia del cocinero no, todo aquello que escucho era verdad, lo escucho de su Namicilla y su Robinceta.

Sanji habia ido a darles un café y un zumo, pero al verlas hablando, no resistió la curiosidad y escuchó.

-Estaban increibles -dijo Nami.

-Si que lo estaban -respondió Robin- Mejor paramos de hablar, cocinero-san ha venido, salga de su escondite.

-Namicilla, Robinceta -recordó el motivo para estar ahí- les traje bebidas.

-Gracias Sanji-kun, ¿pero no espiabas verdad?

-Yo jamás, una dama debe tener privacidad.

-Asi mejor -dijo Robin.

Cuando Sanji volvio a la cocina, cayó de rodillas intentando negarse lo que escuchó, pero no lo logró, sus chicas estaban hablando sobre otros chicos, unos que no eran él.

-Cuando sepa quien es me lo cargo.

-¿A quién te vas a cargar? -dijo Luffy al entrar.

Seguido de Luffy, entraron Ussop y Chopper.

-No es nada importante.

-Pues si no es importante, deberias ponerte a cocinar ya, ¡muero de hambre!

-Luffy dice la verdad,el habia venido aqui a robar comida -advirtió el renito.

-Luffy sal de aqui, el almuerzo sera en dos horas.

-¡Pero tengo mucha hambre!

-Pues comete a Ussop o Chopper.

-¡NO LE DIGAS ESO, CAPAZ LO HACE! -gritaron los mencionados.

Luffy se quedó pensandolo un rato.

-Ussop, ¿me das permiso para comerte?

-Ni muerto dejo que tu me comas -se fue corriendo de la cocina.

-¿Y tu Chopper?

-No no no y no -salio disparado aun mas rápido que Ussop.

-Esperen chicos, dejenme comerlos ¡soy su capitán! -se fue en busca de los dos.

Sanji prendió un cigarrillo, intentando pensar en quienes serian los mal nacidos que le quitaron a sus chicas...Franky, no, solo es un pervertido, Brook y Chopper ni hablar, Ussop, que va, Luffy, a penas sabe la diferencia entre hombre y mujer, Zoro, solo piensa en espadas. ¿Entonces quien? ¿Quién? ¿Quizá entre ellas dos?

La nariz de Sanji empezó a sangrar, mientras que este tenia ojos de corazón.

-Pero que estoy pensando, ellas no son de ese tipo -se dijo para si mismo.

Finalmente al no hallar respuesta, se dijo a si mismo que iba a observar como ellas se comportaban con todos, al menos un gesto en especial tendría alguien, una muestra de cariño, una sonrisa...¡algo!

Ya en el almuerzo, el cocinero observó lo de siempre, Robin leia sonriente, Luffy robando comida, Nami regañando y pegandoles a el y a Zoro, ya que este la provocaba. Brook decia yohohoho cada cierto tiempo y Franky decia SUPER.

Pero al final de la cena, vio una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Robin, hacia Luffy o Zoro, como los dos estaban al lado del otro, no podia saber para quien era.

Además vio como Nami al salir y dar las gracias, le susurró algo a Zoro antes de irse, y como este sonrió.

Pues tenía dos incógnitas, primero ¿con cuál de las dos estaba el marimo? y segundo, ¿sera Luffy el otro mal nacido roba futuras esposas?

Tenia que averiguarlo a como de lugar, no podia soportar como su Nami le decia Sanji-kun, estando con alguien mas, le hacia sentirse como que le decían eso por pena. Al fregar los platos sucios, tuvo tiempo para pensar mejor, llego a la conclusion de que debian ser ellos dos, no habia otra solución. Al terminar, molesto, salio a buscarle pelea al marimo, para su mala suerte la encontró. Por desgracia Nami no lo impidió esta vez, es mas, se limitó a observar. El cocinero dio se mejor esfuerzo y quedo con un chichon, cortesía del marimo mal nacido roba futuras esposas.

-No se que bicho te pico, pero sino quieres otro golpe, ve a molestar a alguien mas.

-Maldito marimo. Mierda, tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo que hablar contigo cejitas.

-¡Vamos a hablar!

-¿Pero si ya estamos hablando?

-En privado idiota -lo llevo a la parte trasera del barco- se que tienes a una.

-¿De que hablas?

-Se que estas con una de mis chicas.

-Solo era eso, yo ya me voy.

-Espera, estas con una, ¿con cuál?

- Jaja si supieras -se fue al nido del cuervo.

-Mierda marimo ¿con quien?

Sintio como estallaba de furia, no se sentia asi desde Thriller Bark, estaba tan enojado, estaba en llamas...no enserio estaba en llamas.

-Sanji, no te enojes, vas a quemar el Sunny -le gritó Luffy.

Al escuchar su voz, se enojó mas, quemando de verdad, una parte del Sunny.

-Bueno tu lo has querido -estiro su brazo, cogió de la pierna a Sanji y lo tiró al mar- cuando te calmes, cociname algo.

Curiosamente, del mar empezo a salir algo de humo. Vinieron Ussop, Chopper, Brook y Franky.

-¿Pero que le pasa a Sanji? Esta SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER enojado.

-No se, creo que hice algo, no estoy seguro.

-Esta evaporando el agua -dijo Brook.

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendolo durante toda una hora, hasta que se calmó y todos volvieron a lo que hacian. Sanji al subir vio como Robin, cerca del mastil iba hacia donde el, y como Nami bajaba del nido del cuervo.

-El mal nacido me quitó a mi Nami -pensó.

-Cocinero-san, ya se calmó.

-Pero claro Robinceta, es que el marimo saca de quicio.

-Es mejor persona de lo que crees Sanji-kun.

Despues de eso, nada mas pasó. Sanji hizo la cena, sucedio lo de siempre, solo que esta vez Nami no golpeaba a Zoro, es mas, vio como Nami le dirigió una sonrisa leve a este, y como el se la devolvió. En ese momento estalló.

-¡YA NO PUEDO MAS! -Pateo a Zoro, seguido a Luffy.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa cocinero-san?

Sanji cayó de rodillas, todo el enojo cambio por tristeza.

-Es que el marimo me quito a mi Nami, y el otro idiota me quito a mi Robin.

-Pero si yo no tengo nada con Robin -la mencionada asintió.

-No mientan, vi como ella te sonreia.

-¿Eso es cierto? -pregunto el narigudo.

-No, iba para Zoro.

-Entonces es al revés, el marimo me quito a mi Robin y el idiota a mi Nami.

-Te diremos la verdad, aunque era mejor que no lo sepas -dijo Zoro.

-Si te duele es tu culpa -continuó Nami.

-Vale, solo diganlo que estoy muriendo, necesito saber.

-Yo tambien quiero saber -dijeron Luffy, Ussop y Chopper.

-Lo que pasa es que usted se equivocó, el capitán no esta con ninguna de nosotras.

-Entonces, son el marimo ¿y...?

-Solo soy yo.

-¡Que! -Gritaron todos excepto por los tres noticieros.

-Nuestro aniki esta con las dos, Zoro es un SUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEER LIGON.

-Zoro es sorprendente -dijeron Ussop y Chopper.

- ¿E...el...el...marimo...y...us...us...ustedes dos?

-Si -dijeron los tres.

-Felicidades Zoro-san.

-¿Pero como aguanta dos? -pregunto el ciborg.

-Su técnica Ashura no solo sirve para el combate -respondio Nami.

-Tres espadas -dijo Robin, fue suficiente para que todos entiendan.

Todo fue demasiado para Sanji, y con el remate de Ashura, se desmayó.

-Será mejor llevar a su cuarto al cocinero.

-Tambien deberian mantener lo suyo en secreto, sino el podria pasarla peor -dijo Ussop.

-¿Y usted que opina capitán-san?

-Ponganlo en secreto, Sanji es el único que cocina, si se desmaya no podré comer.

Todo se puso muy borroso de repente, que horrible la noticia del marimo con las dos, de pronto Sanji empezó a despertar. Vio como era de día, se dio cuenta de que todo ese infierno lo habia soñado, estaba rebosando de felicidad, todo debia haber sido una pesadilla, el marimo no tenia a ninguna. Al menos la pesadilla habia acabado y un nuevo día empezaba. Paso por el cuarto de las chicas y tocó.

-Nami-swan, Robin-chan -no hay respuesta- mis damas siguen durmiendo, mejor las dejo descansar.

Sanji fue feliz a la cocina. Mientras que en el nido del cuervo, tres personas desnudas, pero tapadas por una manta, despertaban.

-Buenos dias preciosas -dijo un peliverde.

-Buenos días Zoro -le respondieron una morena y una pelirroja.


End file.
